My Sister, My Friend
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Zelena reacts to seeing "The Wizard of Oz" for the first time and Regina can't help enjoying the spectacle.


I've finally finished editing all of my oneshots and decided to reward myself by posting a story I've had lying about for a few months. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Once Upon a Time_ or any other film mentioned in this madness.

* * *

 **My Sister, My Friend**

"What in the _bloody hell_ was that!"

Regina made what she considered a valiant attempt at disguising her mirth but knew she'd failed when Zelena turned an annoyed glare on her. The look only served to increase the brunette's laughter, however.

"Honestly, Zelena," she said between chuckles. "What did you expect when you suggested we watch _The Wizard of Oz_? You know how inaccurate this world's stories are."

"This is _not_ funny, Regina." Zelena fumed, standing with her hands on her hips.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Regina swallowed before continuing. "I _did_ warn you, if you'll recall."

"You most certainly _did not_. You said the film was, and I quote. "a slight adaptation" of my personal story. This-This was an utter fabrication which shows me as some ugly, completely unhinged old hag with absolutely no fashion sense to speak of. Honestly, what is _with_ that shapeless dress and coned hat? I would _never_ be caught dead in something so drab."

"You're right there, you do have a much better wardrobe." Regina conceded, taking in her sister's current state of dress. It was, as usual, flawless and stylish.

"You're bloody right, I do." Zelena nodded firmly and started pacing the room as she continued to rant. "What about those ruby slippers? They are sliver, not red! I should know as _I_ was the one who gave them to Dorothy, _not_ Glinda. And as questionable as that girl's taste is, not even _she_ would wear bright red shoes with a blue and white chequered dress. And another thing, Dorothy has a terrible singing voice."

"I'll take your word for it." Regina responded, enjoying her sister's diatribe a little too much.

"At least they got the Wizard right, for the most part. He really was inept, even as a monkey. He couldn't even keep the Saviour in New York City. Idiot!"

"What did you think of Glinda, dear?" Regina knew she was fanning the flames but couldn't seem to resist.

"Glinda!" Zelena shouted, coming to a full stop so she could glare at her sister. "Aside from the self-righteous attitude and over-the-top perkiness, utter rubbish! She is _not_ as sweet as her portrayal. She's always got an ulterior motive. And that bubble trick? The only bubble is the one inside her head."

"So, you didn't like the movie, I take it?"

"It was horrible! If you truly care for my sanity, you will burn that disc. Immediately."

"I will not! It's a special edition."

"Well then, will you at least promise to keep it away from my daughter? I do not need her mind warped by such utter nonsense."

"That I can do." Regina agreed, laughing as Zelena sagged defeatedly back onto the sofa next to her. "Do you want to watch something else?"

"There's always _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_." Zelena suggested in a saccharine voice, the wicked gleam finally returning to her eyes.

"Not on your life, sis." Regina glared. She'd made the mistake of watching that movie shortly after casting the curse and she was still scarred from the experience.

"It was merely a suggestion, _sis_. No need to get all tetchy over it. After all, it's only a movie, right?"

"Okay, I get it. I promise not to bring up _The Wizard of Oz_ ever again if you do the same with _Snow White_. Deal?"

"Deal." Zelena readily agreed with a smile before resting her head comfortably on Regina's shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear." Regina smiled back, allowing her sister to be lulled into a false sense of security before delivering another blow. "Of course, there's always _Return to Oz_ and _Oz, the Great and Powerful_. Not to mention, _Wicked_ and _The Wiz_."

"Oh, I hate you." Zelena raised her head just enough to level her sister with another glare.

"No, you don't." the brunette smirked.

"You're right." the redhead huffed, settling her had back on Regina's shoulder. "Damn you."

Regina laughed again as she pulled Zelena in for a quick hug, happy that she and her sister had finally reached a place where they could tease one another, knowing there was no real malice in it. She'd always wanted a sister and now that she'd found her again, she was never letting go. Although, she did make a mental note to search for any movies containing references to _The Wizard of Oz_.

 **The End**


End file.
